Chibi YunJae 'Jealous Yunnie'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae / Drabble / Jung Yunho anak lelaki penuh semangat dan ceria berumur 6 tahun, mempunyai tetangga lelaki yang imut nan manis bernama Kim JaeJoong yang umurnya hanya terpaut 2 bulan darinya. Mereka, lebih tepatnya Yunho selalu ingin bersama JaeJoong. Sedangkan JaeJoong terkadang merasa bosan dengan Yunho. Bagaimana reaksi Yunho, ketika di acuhkan JaeJoong?


_Summary :_

_Jung Yunho anak lelaki penuh semangat dan ceria berumur 6 tahun, mempunyai tetangga lelaki yang imut nan manis bernama Kim JaeJoong yang umurnya hanya terpaut 2 bulan darinya._

_Mereka, lebih tepatnya Yunho selalu ingin bersama JaeJoong. Sedangkan JaeJoong terkadang merasa bosan dengan Yunho._

_Bagaimana reaksi Yunho, ketika di acuhkan JaeJoong?_

_...  
_

_...  
_

Enno KimLee Presents

**Chibi YunJae "Jealous Yunnie"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin, Junsu

Rate : K

Warn : BoyxBoy, fluff, gaje

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

"Joongie.."

Seorang anak kecil bermata musang berlari-lari memanggil anak kecil bermata bulat di belakang rumah nya..

"Nee Yunnie.. Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" jawab anak yang di panggil Joongie.

"Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak mengunjungi Yunnie waktu liburan di rumah moni?" jawab anak lelaki yang di panggil Yunnie sambil memeluk Joongie.

"Apa perlu Joongie kesana? Joongie kan bosan bertemu Yunnie terus. Masa saat liburan juga harus main bersama Yunnie?" jawab Joongie polos, serta menggembungkan pipinya.

Menggemaskan..

* * *

"Kim Ahjumma.. Joongie tidak mau bangun.."

Suara Yunho menggema mewarnai pagi di rumah keluarga Kim, tepatnya kamar JaeJoong.

Tap..

Tap..

Ceklek..

Umma Kim membuka pintu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh JaeJoong. Diguncangkannya pelan tubuh JaeJoong tapi tak bangun.

JaeJoong masih meringkuk dan ternyata keningnya dihiasi peluh. Ia menempelkan punggung tangan pada kening jaeJoong. Ahh ternyata uri Joongie demam.

Umma Kim langsung membawa JaeJoong ke rengkuhannya. Berjalan keluar, membuka pintu mobil.

"Yunnie.. Bisa ahjumma minta tolong?" tanya umma Kim sebelum memasukkan JaeJoong ke dalam mobil.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat surai hitamnya bergerak-gerak. Lucu..

"Apa yang bisa Yunnie tolong ahjumma?" jawab Yunho.

"Pulanglah, segera berangkat sekolah. Hari ini izinkan Joongie karna demam nee'.

Yunho segera pulang dan meminta supir mengantarkannya sekolah. Tidak jadi berangkat bersama JaeJoong.

_'semoga demam Joongie sembuh, setelah aku pulang sekolah'_ doa Yunho dalam hati.

* * *

"Joongie.."

suara lengkingan mirip lumba-lumba menggema disaat Yunho membacakan buku cerita untuk JaeJoong yang bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Yunnie.. Minggir" JaeJoong mengusir Yunho ketika pelaku teriakan sampai di kamar JaeJoong.

"Su-ie.. Kajja, main puzzle bersama Joongie" JaeJoong menarik tangan lelaki yang di panggil Su-ie dan meletakkan bonekanya.

Melupakan Yunho.

Yunho melempar buku ke meja belajar. Berlari ke luar. Pulang kerumah.

"Huee umma~" Yunho pulang sambil menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Umma Jung.

Umma Jung mengusap lembut surai hitam Yunho dan mengusap punggungnya. Menenangkan Yunho.

"Kenapa anak umma menangis eoh? Joongie kenapa memangnya" tanya Umma Jung.

"Joongie jahat umma~ tadi Yunnie jenguk, malah disuruh membacakan dongeng. Giliran Su-ie yang datang, Joongie main dengannya. Dan melupakan Yunnie" adu Yunho pada sang umma.

Umma Jung cuma tersenyum geli melihat anaknya merajuk, tak bisa diacuhkan oleh Joongie, tetangga sejak 2 tahun lalu.

* * *

..2 hari kemudian..

"Ahjumma~"

suara jernih menggema di rumah keluarga Jung.

JaeJoong berlari ke arah meja makan. Menarik-narik dress ungu Umma Jung.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Umma Jung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan JaeJoong.

"Ahjumma~ Yunnie tidak mau berangkat sekolah bersama Joongie. Yunnie malah mau pergi bersama Minnie dan Chunnie, hiks.." adu JaeJoong.

"Joongie jangan nangis nee, nanti manis nya hilang loh" bujuk umma Jung.

"Yunnie jahat ahjumma, huh" JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Kajja~ kita berangkat bersama. Yunnie kita cubit nanti nee" umma Jung menggendong JaeJoong ke depan rumah.

"Yunho-ah.. Kenapa tidak mau berangkat bersama Joongie?" ucap umma Jung menurunkan Joongie dan merapihkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kemarin Joongie juga tidak mau bermain dengan Yunnie, Joongie malah bermain dengan Su-ie" jawab Yunho memandang JaeJoong.

"Joongie kan sudah lama tak main dengan Su-ie, Yunnie" jawab JaeJoong

"Chunnie, sepertinya Yunnie dan Joongie sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya anak lelaki bersurai ikal.

"Nee Minnie, lebih baik kita berangkat duluan. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat sekolah" jawab anak lelaki bersuara husky.

"Kajja Chunnie~" Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun, meninggalkan Yunho dan JaeJoong yang saling mengadu pada umma Jung.

Ahh anak yang disiplin bukan mereka itu?

Tak mau terlambat sekolah.

* * *

Umma Jung mencubit kedua pipi Yunho dan JaeJoong bergantian.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi nee, main bersama-sama saja. Okey sayang?" umma Jung mengacak rambut Yunho dan JaeJoong.

"Nee umma~ / ahjumma~" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Joongie~ janji loh jika ada Su-ie, Yunnie juga boleh main bersama" ucap Yunho mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada JaeJoong.

"Yunnie juga~ janji berangkat bersama Joongie, Chunnie dan Minnie" JaeJoong mengulurkan jari kelingkinnya pada Yunho.

"Janji~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Bergandengan tangan berjalan menuju TK yang terletak di ujung jalan sana. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk tiba.

Dan tidak memperdulikan Yoochun dan Changmin yang ternyata sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

**..The End..**

* * *

huaaa gagal ini kayanya bikin Chibi YunJae #pundung

hu'um okelah.. saya mau peluk JaeJoong dulu #digigitYunho

**Gimme Your Review…?**


End file.
